minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minefictions: All wars in wiki history
I am EnderChas, the current wiki owner, who has been attempting to make this wiki a much better place. But before I became the owner, the wiki was typically dead and inactive. The Mysterious Noob Origins The Mysterious Noob is the original founder of this wiki, and he didn't do much. He went inactive the day after the wiki's founding. TDW War on MCCW Chas found out that the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki was being attacked by The Dead Writer, and was informed The Mysterious Noob was TDW (although later on it was found out that this wasn't true). As TMN was inactive, EnderChas began to write here, in order to be able to adopt the wiki later on. The Mysterious Noob was found to of made a fraud wiki, and Chas helped get it closed down, to fight against this wiki's previous owner. Chas got it closed, and he got TDW's IP banned, and then as I had edited on Minefictions wiki for about a week now, he chose to adopt it. Once the wiki was adopted, the first thing Chas did promote ScribbledEggs and Tangyhyperspace (a friend from MCCW) to admins, and he helped design the wiki (though ScribbledEggs was involved a lot with the design). However, we may face more wars, so we have to prepare to defend our wiki and community's reputation. This entry was written by EnderChas MCCW vs Minefictions Hates Chas. On Feb 6, 2018, almost all on MCCW turned on Chas. Now Chas is considered public enemy no. 1. War still going on. You can join this chat if you want to talk about the war. Type: Traitor, Liar, Manipulator, Flamer, Hater This entry was written by whistler2416. Origins On February 6, 2018, Chas entered a chat and was kicked. Confused, (As I would be when I entered) Chas later found that the greater portion of active admins and bureacrats had voted for him to be kicked from the MCCW permanently. The war, however, doesn't stop there. Under the orders of Chas' friend Tangy, SGGG attacked and vandalized Frown's Pickaxepedia. In the resulting conflict, Frown became angry and rallied the MCCW in response, who disowned Chas. It was not until Mod Sayori and BlitzFire34 discussed this issue did things begin to calm. Blitz and Mod went to the Justice and Peace Talks Wiki and began negotiations. The verdict was a 2 month period where the only interaction between the wikis was that of neutral users. This entry was written by WhoWatchesTheToasters Prism tries to end the war However, later on, Prism55 joined up RCPW discord server and tried to convince Chas to stop trying to be unbanned. He told Chas to curb and calm down the Minefictions users and other supporters of his while not getting unbanned, and Chas refused to do so. Prism put up some new rules which he believed would ensure peace, but it failed, with the Minefictions users still angry. Later on, BlitzFire34 was blocked across FANDOM and MCCW later found out Chas was the one who reported him. Not long after Blitz' blocking, Yoshfico was also globally blocked permanently. Then Chas was reported to FANDOM for causing disruption on MCCW, along with several instances of blackmail. He was banned for a week, although his block has now expired. Repent Trial for EnderChas Chas and a user called Icydice held a discussion about ending the war. Icy went into an MCCW live chat to convince the admins to unban Chas, but was met with mild to moderate backlash. In the end, the MCCW were originally going to give him a "repent trial" (where a user gets unbanned but is put under restrictions for a certain amount of time) for six months, but they held a poll instead. The guidelines for the trial is as follows: * The trial lasts 6 months. * During the trial and past it until further notice, Chas will NOT be eligible for any ranks, but will remain an unranked user instead. * The trial has only one chance. There are no "second chances" or "warnings" - one screw up, and the trial is considered a failure. * If the trial is failed, Chas will immediately be permanently banned again, and will not be eligible for any other repent trial, ever. The vote was held, and once the vote finished, the results showed that Chas is to remain banned. He took this with anger, and so Prism's rules about Minefictions were re-established. Chance of Unblock Chas announced on the Minefictions discord he had enough, and was going to report Xenoncrypt123, Yoshfico's new account, to FANDOM. Some others tried to stop him, but failed and Chas sent FANDOM the report. DekuDesu! then went into an MCCW live chat and was told that Chas still had a chance to be unblocked in late 2018 if he accepted his ban, didn't report any more admins, and kept quiet about MCCW. Some new rules were established on Roblox Creepypasta Wiki and this wiki to make sure users would not mention MCCW or stir up any more tensions. Chas' Unban Frown called Chas to the JaPTW to discuss plans to end the war. They agreed for Chas to be unblocked for a repent trial until December, and so he was unblocked, and Frown was also unblocked on here. Later on, Ittyyy unblocked Tangy, Carrot and Rogue, and so the two wikis live in peace. Later on, however, Tangy began saying rude things in MCCW live chat, and so he was blocked once again. This entry was written by EnderChas GLaDOS2 War A user called GLaDOS2 was found attempting to declare war against the Minefictions wiki on her own wiki so Tangy sent a delegation of admins to end the war, and things settled down for a little while but she was found declaring war again. Chas decided to enter Glados' discord server to talk with her, but was later banned from there. Later on, the Roblox543 war broke out and Roblox543 had impersonated Chas twice in the past. Glados decided to make two accounts under Chas' name as well and Chas went on to point out that these accounts were fake on Glados' wiki, but had his comments edited by Glados to make it look like he was saying the accounts were real. Chas reported the accounts to FANDOM and the fake accounts have been blocked, but Glados has yet to provide any evidence of a proper war upcoming. Later on, Tangy alerted FANDOM of the war. Glados was blocked across FANDOM, duration unknown. Chas alerted FANDOM that Glados impersonated a user called FallenAGKvideos, and so the impersonation account was blocked and the block duration for Glados' main account was most likely extended. Roblox543 War Origins Chas recently was granted admin rights on another wiki, and a user called Roblox543 was harassing him on there so Chas decided to block him. Roblox543 declared war against Chas, the Minefictions, RCW and the MCCW. Roblox543 War I Roblox543 attacked the MCCW, RCW and Minefictions with sockpuppet accounts and destroyed pages. The vandalism was quickly undone of course, but the attacker continued. Later on, he got tired, and left for a little while. It was later found out he had declared peace and was willing for a treaty to be made that would have balanced terms. The end of Roblox543 War I Later on, Chas made a treaty stating that R543 would have his ban shortened to two weeks. Not long after the treaty was proposed and signed, Roblox543 got blocked across FANDOM for a week for sockpuppeting on the MCCW, RCW and Minefictions. Roblox543 War II When R543's FANDOM block ended, he insisted his block on RCW (the wiki where Chas was an admin) to be lifted early, but JoeBee James and EnderChas denied his request. This angered R543 and he decided to create another war wiki and declare war. However, the war wiki was closed by FANDOM and he got banned across FANDOM once again. The end of Roblox543 War II Things were peaceful for a little while until R543 returned on another account, and declared war once again. He was quickly globally blocked, and his war wiki closed once again. Roblox543 War III Chas was later messaged by Prism55Writes (an MCCW admin) and Prism informed Chas that there were accounts on the MCCW under his name, and Prism asked Chas if he was the owner of these accounts. Chas was shocked at this, and he said he wasn't, but the MCCW were tricked into believing the accounts were legit, and Yoshfico123 and DekuDesu! reported the accounts to FANDOM. Chas asked Gatler to tell Yosh that the accounts weren't legit, and Yosh believed Chas. Chas found out that R543 had made these accounts, and that R543 had even founded a wiki under Chas' name and insulted MasterFrown0704 on it. Chas reported the fake accounts to Kirkburn (FANDOM staff member) and the accounts got banned, and the fraud wiki was later closed. Later on, a new user called Minefictionscakefan (a Roblox543 sock) posted on Minefictions, linking to a wiki founded under DekuDesu's name and cakefan had photoshopped some screenshots to make it look like Deku was the founder, however when Chas went on to the fraud wiki, he saw the founder was called DekuDesuAlt! The fake account was quickly blocked and Deku (the real one) was alerted about this. The end of Roblox543 War III The war ended when a user of RCW proposed a treaty to solve the problem, and later, R543 was unblocked on both this wiki and Minefictions. Currently an administrator of RCW for some reason and the war has ended. Tangy vs. Starglow Starglow and Tangy, both bureaucrats of this wiki, began flaming and insulting each other. When Chas looked further into it, he realised SGGG was the one who started the flamewar, and he demanded SGGG to stop, but all was in vain. Carrot requested FANDOM to demote SGGG, which he succeeded in, and now SGGG is NO LONGER a bureaucrat/. Category:Wiki History Category:Pages by EnderChas Category:Whistler2416 former known as LuckyGuy2017 Category:Wiki Wars Category:Public Information